


Saltwater Kisses

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, beach day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: “Do you want to go swim?” Jonas asked, bumping his shoulder into Mitch’s.Mitch sighed, shrugging a little. “I’unno. Wanna make out?”





	Saltwater Kisses

The cove was empty, the squalling of seagulls and harsh crashes of waves against sand, the breeze filtering through the leaves and needles of trees create the only sounds filling the area. Mitch and Jonas set up the large blanket, heavy rocks that Mitch found helped to hold down the corners. A book bag filled with sunblock and snacks sat toppled over in the middle of it, a recently bought six pack of beer nestled up next to it, and a few cans that Mitch had taken from his fridge. 

 

The air was salty, and if it picked up enough speed it sent send scratching against their skin. Jonas found a decent sized umbrella in the garage, they’d have to sit close but that hasn’t been any problem lately. It had taken more time and jokes from Mitch (“Do I gotta pitch this tent myself, babe?” “We don’t have a tent?” or “Hey Joey, ya gonna help raise  _ my _ umbrella?” “Hm, maybe later,” Jonas had boldly replied) than he’d care to admit, for the two of them to stick the umbrella deep enough in the sand to stay up on its own, but finally their space was set up.

 

The umbrella was tilted and gave off a nice area of shade, and the food and drinks Jonas brought sat in the sand to the side of them, out of the sun. Mitch stated a small pile of pretty shells and rocks on the far side of the blanket. “Perfect,” Jonas climbed into the shade, next to Mitch who was already slathering sunscreen onto his pale skin at Jonas’ insistence. His arms were already covered by the time Jonas squeezed a small amount out, rubbing the back of Mitch’s neck and his ears. Mitch was so pasty, everything that wasn’t covered in clothes or three layers of sunscreen would be redder than a lobster and painful as can be. Just setting everything up had Mitch turning a little pink.

 

“Here, I’ll help ya Joey, turn yer head.” Mitch snatched Jonas’ bottle of sunscreen out of his hands. Jonas laughed but turned around. He gasped as Mitch just squeezed it out onto his skin, the cold sunscreen sliding down his heated neck. “You jerk!” He hissed through his teeth, gradually releasing the tension in his body as it warms up when he gave Jonas the same treatment, covering his ears and cupping his face, gently coating across his cheeks and nose. 

 

“What’s the point of this, anyway?” Mitch asked, haphazardly rubbing the sunscreen onto Jonas’ arms and legs. He could fix it later. Jonas shrugged in response, looking out at the ocean. “I don’t know, I just thought it’d be nice to do.” His arms, now free, grabs a water bottle to gulp down. The sun is hot, and even in the safety of the shade, it’s easily felt. 

 

“Do you want to go swim?” Jonas asked, bumping his shoulder into Mitch’s. Their skin stuck together for a few seconds but Mitch ignored that, and his question, throwing an arm over Jonas and pulling him close enough to smack a kiss on his forehead. It was wet, because Mitch was disgusting and liked to give the sloppiest kisses ever to be annoying, sometimes, but Jonas didn’t say anything. Mitch would just make it grosser if he did. He nudged Mitch’s side, turning his head to look at him, “well? You never answered.”

 

Mitch sighed, shrugging a little. “I’unno. Wanna make out?” 

 

Jonas blushed, but let Mitch drop the subject. He didn’t let Mitch drag him into his lap, though. He gently pushed him away by his face, turning away to crawl a bit to the food. He grabbed two sandwiches and, for Mitch, a beer. He turned his head to find Mitch’s eyes lingering on his butt. His face flushed and he cleared his throat, tossing the beer at Mitch and settling back in at his side. “Pervert,” he mumbled, unwrapping the sandwich and taking a bite. Mm, turkey, cheese, and mayo. Delicious. 

 

_ crsnkt! _ A muttered swear had Jonas looking over, laughing at the foam that dripped down Mitch’s hand as he hurriedly slurped at the rest. There wasn’t much, it hadn’t been shaken up a lot but Mitch still acted as though the whole can spilled. He bit into his sandwich as Mitch gently kicked out, wiping his hand on his tank top. Mitch offered the can, and Jonas took a small sip, nose crinkling at the taste. 

 

“Blech,” he stuck his tongue out. Mitch reached out to rip a small piece off his sandwich, and Jonas turned his eyes back to the ocean in front of him, finishing his sandwich with only a few more pieces stolen by Mitch. Jonas drinks a little more, from both his water bottle and Mitch’s beer, before twisting his hands around the hem of his shirt. 

 

“I’m going to go swimming.” He announced, sitting for a few more moments before removing his shirt. He didn’t look at Mitch as he kissed his cheek, or when he made his way to the water. Despite the overwhelmingly hot day, the water was cold against his skin. It made his insides jump and his body shudder but he pressed on, muttered “oh my god, oh my  _ gooooood _ ”’s falling from his lips. When he was deep enough, he sunk underwater, body tense against the cold waters. He surfaced quickly, pushing his hair from his eyes. 

 

Mitch was still on the blanket, but from what Jonas could see, he’d brought over the rest of his beer and was picking at something. Jonas had a moment to feel guilty for leaving Mitch up there alone before he was bowled over by a large wave, salt water swirling around his mouth. Jonas regained his footing in the uneven sand and cleared his mouth.

  
  


“If ya needed somethin’ ta drink there was water up here!” Mitch called out. 

 

Jonas flung his hand up in a wave of water, flipping Mitch off to the sound of his harsh laughter. He pushed closer to the shallow end, stumbling a little as he made his way back to Mitch, who threw him a towel. The second sandwich wasn’t even half finished, but clearly abandoned. Jonas tore a piece off it before packing it away. He allowed Mitch to take the towel back with a huff, feeling the soft fabric slide over his back and shoulders before being thrown over his head.

 

“Mitch!” Jonas smiled, pulling the towel off his head and curling it around himself. He collapsed into the other man’s arms, sighing and pretending to be annoyed as Mitch dragged him in his lap. Jonas had one leg over Mitch’s, his back against his chest, and Mitch’s arms curling around his waist, fingers digging into his sides. Jonas tilted his head back, accepts the kiss Mitch was leaning down for, and relaxed.

  
  


Mitch’s teeth sink into Jonas’ lip, teasing little nips that he follows with his tongue. He has one hand on Jonas’ hip, the other holding his face. Mitch pulled away, biting Jonas’ cheek because it always makes him huff, and grinned at the put-out expression on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“You taste salty.” He wiggled his brows for effect.

 

Jonas pushed his face away with a mock offended noise, attempting to crawl away from the tight hold Mitch has over him. 

 

Their laughter filled the air, Jonas squealing as Mitch playfully wrestled him around. 

 

“Mitch, ha, no, st-stop! I’m s-s-serious, ahaha.” Jonas cried out, weakly shoving Mitch away. 

 

Mitch climbed over Jonas, kissing him shortly before collapsing on him.

 

Jonas sighs, the sound bright with leftover giggles. He placed one hand on Mitch’s head and the other on his back. Mitch turned and pressed a sloppy kiss against Jonas’ jaw with a smile. 

 

“I love you, I guess.” He laughed at the slap Jonas gave him, hiding in Jonas’ neck. 

 

“Jerk.”

  
“You love it.”

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, maybe leave a kudos and a comment? I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> If you'd like updates on any new fics in the making, or want another Long Exposure blog to follow, I'm at [mitchjonas](https://mitchjonas.tumblr.com)


End file.
